The invention relates to a device for fixing a gas bag in its folded position.
The invention further relates to a side gas bag protective means which is fastened along a roof frame of a vehicle and is equipped with such a device.
Such a device is known for example from DE 299 09 326.3. In this document, there is described a receiving body for accommodating a gas bag, the receiving body having an opening flap and a detent connection for holding the flap in the closed state. In this device, the detent connection is associated to the opening flap and consists of a bracket into which a flexible closure hook engages.
The invention provides a device which is distinguished by low forces for engaging and an increased reliability with regard to the interlocking of receiving body and opening flap. This is achieved in a device which comprises a hollow receiving body having an outlet opening and provided for accommodating the gas bag. The receiving body has an opening flap connected with it, which in a closed state of the receiving body closes the outlet opening of the receiving body via a detent connection. The detent connection has a ring connected with and formed on one of the receiving body and the opening flap, and has at least one pair of projecting hooks connected with one of the opening flap and the receiving body. The hooks engage on opposite sections of the ring and are orientated facing away from each other. In the device proposed, at least two hooks engage on one ring and hold the ring securely in the engaged position. Thereby, it can not occur that for example on installation, when the surroundings compress the receiving body, the ring is detached from a hook.
According to one embodiment, the hooks continue into each other and form sections of a nose.
At least one hook, preferably both hooks, have a receiving surface which is V- or U-shaped in side view, against which the ring lies. Opposite sections of the receiving surface can compress the ring in the closed state, i.e. they can squeeze it slightly such that it has a somewhat smaller thickness. During opening, when a tensile force is exerted onto the ring, the ring penetrates still deeper in the direction towards the base of the receiving surface, in order to be compressed still further, whereby in addition to the tensile force also a compressive force running perpendicularly hereto acts on the ring, so that the latter breaks intentionally and within predeterminable limits.
According to a preferred embodiment, the ring and/or the hooks are attached to the receiving body by welding, gluing, screwing or by rivets which are deformed in hot state.
According to another embodiment, the opening flap is formed integrally with the receiving body, so that it is possible to construct the entire receiving body in one piece. The ring and the hooks can then also be formed in one piece on this receiving body.
According to one embodiment, a film hinge is provided by means of which the ring is integrally connected with the opening flap or with an edge of the receiving body limiting the outlet opening, which facilitates the closing of the detent connection and allows the ring to adapt itself to the orientation of the hooks.
The hooks are preferably arranged on a straight line which lies substantially perpendicular to the swivel axis defined by the film hinge. Thereby, one hook is produced which is closer to the swivel axis and one which is further away from the swivel axis, the hook which is further away preferably having to receive the tensile forces during opening.
In addition, the receiving body preferably has an indentation around the hooks, which receives the ring in the closed state of the receiving body. Thereby, neither the hook nor the ring projects outwards in the closed state of the receiving body, so that also the danger does not exist that, on opening, the receiving body gets caught on a piece of lining surrounding the receiving body and has a disadvantageous influence on the opening process.
The side gas bag protective means according to the invention is distinguished by the gas bag and the receiving body being coordinated with each other such that during unfolding of the gas bag a force is exerted onto a hook which is greater than the holding force of the detent connection. The holding force is the force with which the detent connection can oppose, to a maximum extent, a forceful opening. In the protective means according to the invention, the detent connection is opened by the unfolding gas bag.
Here, preferably, only one hook is stressed, which is bent or destroyed during opening. Another embodiment makes provision that the ring is destroyed during opening in the region of a section associated to one of the hooks.